In many offices, documents are entered at computer work stations located throughout the office. However, many persons may print their documents at a single, centrally located printer. After printing, the document must be removed from the printer and placed somewhere until it is retrieved. Often the document is placed on any table close to the printer, open to perusal or theft by any passerby, until it is retrieved by the intended recipient. Any confidential information in the document can be compromised during this interim. Likewise, documents exiting from a facsimile or telex machine are similarly vulnerable to observation or inappropriate removal. Therefore, a need exists for a document storage device that securely stores these documents until later retrieval by the intended recipient.
An existing solution to this need for secure storage is a system of lockable mailboxes, together with a means of placing each document in the appropriate mailbox. A separate mailbox could be devoted to each potential recipient. The document could be placed in that secure mailbox until the recipient came to claim it. Unfortunately, if there are a large number of potential recipients, such a system would require a great deal of fixed space to implement. Therefore, a need exists for a document storage device that could securely store a large number of documents in a single receptacle where space is shared, track the location of the document, and retrieve a particular document or documents upon the presentation of a proper identifier from the intended recipient. The order of retrieval can be random of the sequence of entry. Such a device would require a system to track and grasp a specific document within the sequence of stored documents.
While the prior art does not disclose a device suitable for the present application, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,198 to Kawada discloses "Odd Copies Bundling System in Connection with Fixed Copies Auto-Bundling Process." Kawada '198 teaches a counter stacker for stacking and dividing every predetermined number of printed copies. The system includes a counter disposed on a first path along which said copies are successively conveyed. The copies are conveyed partially superimposed one on the other at a constant pitch. A first dividing plate, disposed on said path, is adapted to be inserted between said copies. The system further comprises an odd copies dividing and delivering mechanism which includes a second dividing plate, a second path only for odd copies, and shunting from said first path at said second dividing plate. The system further has means for actuating the first dividing plate in accordance with a sum of the standard number S of fixed copies and a number F of odd copies. The values of S and F is coded on a label to be attached to a bundle of odd copies. The means for actuating is adapted to actuate only when the number F is not equal to zero.
While a device built in accordance with Kawada '198 is presumably useful in the assembly of odd lots of newspapers for bundling, it would be wholly inadequate for the retrieval of a particular document in a stack of documents. As mentioned, a need exists for a document storage device which can hold a plurality of documents in the least amount of space. Thus, the storage device should accept the documents into a secure receptacle or stack. The receptacle should be secure enough to prevent the casual acquisition of the document. Also, such a storage device should only allow retrieval of a particular document or documents upon the presentation of a specific code from the intended recipient.